Question: Solve for $a$ : $a - 5 = 14$
Answer: Add $5$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ a - 5 &=& 14 \\ \\ {+5} && {+5} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-5 + a} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{14} \\ a &=& 14 {+ 5} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ a = 19$